Meet You down Under
by Never2Old4Disney
Summary: Hermionie goes to Australia to find her parents, trying to leave the war experience behind her. Set two years after end of DH, only rated T because this story is still in progress. Please Review.
1. Prologue

**======Meet You Down Under======**

_Hey Peoples, this is my first Dramione fic. I hope you like it. Pretty much, 2 years after DH, Hermione goes to Australia to find her parents in an attempt to recover from the war. Everything happened the same way, except the epilogue. I don't fully know where this is going, so ideas would be appreciated. The whole story should be in Hermione's POV._

_Rated T cos I have no idea what's going to happen._

_Please read and review, this first chapter is boring, but necessary._

**==Prologue==**

'Mione, why don't you just go for day trips? You don't have to do this muggle style, you know?'

I needed to get away from Ron. Everything he did reminded me of the war. As horrible, as cold blooded, as slytherin as I felt, I didn't love Ron. I needed him to respect that.

'Ron, I'll miss you. We had a great time together. But I think you need to find someone new.'

He and Harry walked away. I turned to Ginny.

'Are you sure you can't come?'

She smiled sadly.

'I'm sorry. But Harry needs me, now more than ever. And what would Ron do without his sister?'

'Okay, then. Take care of yourself. And good luck with Ron – I hear Cho's free.'

Ginny smiled again, then disapparated.

I sighed, thinking of the enormous task ahead of me.

'Wendell and Monica Wilkins, I'll meet you down under.'

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Review so I can find out.**

**I know this chapter was really, really short and quite boring, so I'll try to get another one out soon.**


	2. Where to Start

**Where to Start?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Draco and Hermione would be together by now.**

**I also don't own the website I used, and any people are completely made up.**

**I really don't know much about finding missing persons, and information can be hard to get so any information would be useful, but otherwise don't have a go at me.**

* * *

I was in Australia in a second, right in the middle of Sydney. I realised this could be harder than I thought. People were everywhere; it was more crowded than Diagon Alley the day before school goes in.

_If all Australia is this busy, I have no idea where to start._

Feeling foolish, I wandered the streets trying to find my hotel. I had chosen an accurate spot to apparate, so was at the _Comme a la maison, _home away from home, in no time.

The hotel didn't have wireless internet, but a flick of my wand could fix that.

I opened up Google, searching for a good website I had found before.

There was probably an easier wizarding way to do this, but as much as I hated to admit it, I had no idea what it was. Besides, I thought my parents would like the idea I had done this their way. Well, with a few minor tweaks, anyway.

* * *

**Name: **Hermione Jean Granger

**Email Address: **Hermione Granger needs them (at) just on time .net

I had to create a new address just for this, because as a witch, e-mail wasn't a top priority. But finding my parents was.

**Residential Address: **Can currently be contacted at _Comme a la maison, _54 Telarmaine Avenue, Sydney, though details are subject to change.

**Phone Number: **0417521998

I had also had to buy a cheap mobile phone for the occasion, but I figured it was a luxury I could afford, in the current circumstances.

* * *

**Missing Person's Name: **Wendell Wilkins

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **41

**Last Known Address: **All known is that he was somewhere in England

I charmed them so that they wouldn't remember their old address. This was safe, but now inconvenient.

**Additional Information: **Is my father, but unfortunately he and his wife won't remember me as their daughter, due to being drugged soon after my birth. He is currently stable and happy as far as I know. Definitely lives in Australia.

* * *

**Missing Person's Name: **Monica Wilkins

**Gender: **Female

**Age:** 39

**Last Known Address: **All known is that she was somewhere in England

**Additional Information: **Is wife of Wendell Wilkins. Once again is stable as far as my knowledge goes, and is definitely in Australia if still alive.

**Pay extra $69 to make this search top priority? **Yes

* * *

I filled in my credit card (another new instalment) details, and proofread my work. After much debating, I decided to leave the '_if still alive'_ in additional details.

My mouse hovered over the submit button.

I needed to submit this, even though it gave away personal details. I had been warned against giving away information to strangers as a child, but as a nineteen year old witch, I thought I'd be pretty safe. Still, there was something about this whole thing that made me uneasy.

Before I could change my mind, I tapped the mouse quickly and shut the computer down.

Anyway, what could go wrong?

* * *

**To: Hermione Granger needs them (at) just on time .net**

**From: Let us help you reunite (at) just on time. net**

To Miss Hermione Granger

We are writing to inform you that after weeks of searching, we have been successful in contacting two Wendell Wilkins that could possibly match you description.

We are unable to give away their current details, but would be delighted to meet you and discuss matters further. Please reply with a time and place that suits you, and we will try to get someone there.

Yours Sincerely,

Veran Stalter

Director for Parent Contact

* * *

**To: Let us help you reunite (at) just on time. net**

**From: Hermione Granger needs them (at) just on time .net**

To whom it may concern,

I would be delighted to meet anyone able to help me reunite with my parents as soon as possible. Please let me know if this Tuesday at 3:00 is okay. I would like to go to _Victoria Rose, _at 46 Telarmaine Avenue, Sydney, if that is convenient for my case worker.

Most Sincerely

Hermione Granger

**To: Hermione Granger needs them (at) just on time .net**

* * *

**From: Let us help you reunite (at) just on time. net**

To Miss Hermione Granger,

We thank you for responding to our e-mail so quickly, and would like to assure that we are able to send someone to you requested location at that requested time. Please be aware that no details will immediately be given to you, as this is a complicated process to undergo.

Once again, thank you for your quick response.

Veran Stalter

Director for Parent Contact

* * *

**What did you think? Sorry for another short chapter, but length will improve.**

**BTW, there are chances that more of this story will be in e-mails and the likes, I'm not fully sure yet.**

**Coming up next (drum roll) Draco Malfoy! Be prepared.**

**Cya**


	3. So Much for Civility

**So Much for Civility**

**Warning: Draco may be a tad OOC, but I'll try to stick with him.**

**Thanx to **_**nature love 95 **_**for being my first reviewer XD**

I woke up to a loud banging sound. It took me a minute to comprehend it was someone knocking at the door.

'Yes?' I called out, my voice raw.

'Room Service!" replied a shrill voice. Uggh.

"I'm sorry; could you please come back at around three?"

"Okay, I'll be there then."

I lay in bed for a few minutes, then pulled my doona aside and stood up. I walked to the mirror and held my hair back. There were dark circles under my eyes – I couldn't sleep knowing that I could be reunited with my parents so soon.

I examined my teeth, which were now average size, and my nose. It was my morning ritual to make myself more self confident, which was great except I often walked away feeling ugly.

I pulled out my wand to fix my hair up a bit, and then dragged myself out to breakfast.

I poured myself some special K, something I was getting quite bored of, and sat down at the small table I had to eat. It was then that my eyes wandered over to the clock.

I jumped up.

_Oh no, I must have stayed up even later than I thought!_

It was two thirty, so I quickly threw on some clothes and fixed myself up fully, and then threw my breakfast down the sink. I was too nervous to be hungry.

Luckily, the café I had suggested was just down the street, so it took me only about five minutes to walk to.

_The Victoria Rose_ was a sweet little coffee shop that I had been to a couple of times before. It reminded me of home, in an odd sort of way.

I sat down at a corner booth, then realised a flaw in my plan. _How was I going to find my case worker?_

The place was crowded, a lot of hotel guests went there, so I had no idea how I could find an unknown person, in a crowd of unknown people.

I scanned the people around me, trying to find someone who looked kind, official and patient. But my eyes instead settled on someone who I thought I'd never see again – Draco Malfoy.

"Umm, hey, Malfoy. Long time, no see?" I laughed awkwardly.

I had spent ten minutes trying to ignore him, but for some reason I couldn't.

"Never thought I'd see you again, Granger."

"Well I can't say I disagree with that. Umm, how are you?"

How I wished I'd never come.

"Why are you here?" he asked, completely ignoring my own question.

"I'm here for personal reasons. Australia's such an interesting place, don't you agree? It's so new; the magic industry is still developing. What about you?"

"I'm here for work."

"Oh, okay. What do you do?"

Honestly, I had never thought of Malfoy as someone with a job. His family had money on both sides, work was unnecessary. Though something may have changed when Lucius went to Azkaban.

"None of your business, Granger."

So much for civility.

"Oh, okay. It was nice catching up with you then. Maybe I'll see you around."

Malfoy grunted, and I walked back to my booth.

* * *

**To: Let us help you reunite (at) just on time. net**

**From: Hermione Granger needs them (at) just on time .net**

To whom it may concern,

Upon going to our meeting place on this afternoon, I was unable to make contact with my case worker. I was wondering if some kind of error in communication.

Sincerely

Hermione Granger

* * *

**To: ****Hermione Granger needs them (at) just on time .net**

**From: Let us help you reunite (at) just on time. net**

Miss Hermione Granger,

We apologise that you couldn't make contact with your case worker, though we assure you there was someone here. If you request, we can try to re-schedule the meeting for the coming Friday, at the confirmed place at time.

Please reply so we can know what is happening.

Yours Sincerely,

Veran Stalter

Director for Parent Contact

* * *

**To: Let us help you reunite (at) just on time. net**

**From: Hermione Granger needs them (at) just on time .net**

Thank you for responding to my e-mail so quickly. I would very much like to try again at the same meeting place and same time.

If possible, could I please have a description of my case worker so I can easily contact him?

Thank you very much

Hermione Granger

* * *

**To: ****Hermione Granger needs them (at) just on time .net**

**From: Let us help you reunite (at) just on time. Net**

As I'm sure you can understand it is very difficult to disclose personal information without running into legal problems. We can, however, confirm that your case worker is tall, has pale skin, and will be wearing a suit with a badge and licence.

Unfortunately, that is all the information we can give you.

We apologise for any inconvenience

Veran Stalter

Director for Parent Contact

* * *

I shut my laptop lid.

Tomorrow I would see whether or not this company was a fraud.

I was still puzzled by the fact that my co-worker was apparently there. I racked my brains, trying to think of anyone I had met on Tuesday who fit the physical description.

Brushing my hair, I remembered the tall, pale skinned lady I had bumped into on the way in. But she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Besides that, she was pretty horrible, and I was sure no-one horrible would spend their life trying to re-unite families.

Getting into bed, I remembered the pretty blonde girl at the booth next to me. But she was young, tanned, and with friends, so that ruled her out.

Just as I was falling asleep, it hit me.

How could Hermione Granger, top of her year, be so slow?

Of course I had seen my case worker.

_Draco Malfoy._

**Poor Hermione isn't going to be happy. Nor is Malfoy.**

**Okay people, I need five reviews before the next chapter's coming up, though I'm already starting to work on it.**

**Next Up… Malfoy gives Hermione a run down on how he could find her parents…if he really wanted too.**


	4. Second Chance

**Second Chance**

**I'm sorry. I lied. I said I would wait for 5 reviews, but I'm not a patient person. Clearly. So enjoy this chapter, and the rest of the story will be up randomly. Trust me though, the more you review, the more I'll want to write, so I suggest you review to tell me how much you love my story. Of course, feel free to tell me you hate it too, it doesn't matter as long as I get some feedback…**

* * *

Sure enough, Malfoy was there. Again. As much as I wanted him to be there, I hated that he was the person who would be helping me find my parents.

"Granger, I hear I was meant to have seen you on Tuesday."

"Why didn't you tell me you were meant to be meeting me? Surely you knew."

"I knew, but figured that you would want to work it out on your own, being the smartest witch in the year and all."

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right.

"So you'll help me find my parents now?"

"I could. If I really want to."

"You want to keep your job, I'm sure. Why are you assigned to help me?"

"There's a certain department for wizards at our agency. It makes life easier, and it means that magical clients don't have to hide their powers. The whole thing just works better."

We sat down at a booth.

"So how are you going to find my parents?" I asked him.

"We looked through some censuses and other records, and using a bit of magical detection, found two Wendell Wilkins'. You're going to have to interview them both, to see if either of them are your father. I've got to ask though, why won't he remember you?"

Darn. I forgot he had read that.

"I'm sure you could figure that out, being second smartest in the year," I responded, smiling sweetly. "So what do I have to be here for?"

"Well, we need your permission for contact details, so we can share them and arrange a meeting. We also have a contract for you to sign, about privacy issues. Then I can leave, to get things sorted."

He wasn't being impolite, but he was very close. I guessed that he knew I could get him fired.

A took the contract and read it thoroughly several times over before signing it.

"Can I go now?" I asked coolly. I didn't like being around Malfoy for so long.

"Very well. Just so you know any future emails you get will be from me. In a way I guess you could say I control your future." Although I knew the threat was empty, I couldn't help but shudder.

* * *

**To: Hermione Granger needs them (at) just on time .net**

**From: You'll never know who I am (at) just on time .net**

Granger,

How do you stand these things? Of course I could just apparate to your house right now, if it were legal.

Come to your favourite muggle tea shop on Wednesday at ten o'clock and you can meet Wendell Wilkins number one. If that isn't him, you can have a go with number two on the Friday at the same time.

Just so you know, neither of them is married to a Monica Wilkins in their references, so don't get your hopes up. If fact, we haven't someone matching the requests for your mother so far.

* * *

**To: You'll never know who I am (at) just on time .net**

**From: Hermione Granger needs them (at) just on time .net**

Mr. Anonymous

Love your e-mail address. Yes, I can make it both times, thank you for expressing your concern of the matter.

I can't believe I'm paying for you to do something I could do myself. Couldn't you just share your spells and be done?

Reply by owl if you hate computers so much.

* * *

**To: Hermione Granger needs them (at) just on time .net**

**From: You'll never know who I am (at) just on **

Granger,

I love the fact you think you're worth replying too.

I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you do me out of a job so easily.

See you Wednesday. Can't wait.

Mr. Anonymous

* * *

Far out, Malfoy could be annoying. It was just my luck that he, of all people, was my case worker.

Despite Malfoy's reply, I decided to hit the books the next day, in spite the fact I had already been researching for months on end before my trip.

One thing my research had done for me, however was supply me with a way to get into the Australian version of Diagon alley – Malar Quay. So the next morning I got up early and apparated to the library to do some research. It was good to go to the library again, like seeing an old friend.

I borrowed _Charms for All occasions, 10 ways to find an old friend _and_ **Help; I'm lost **(ways to get out of trouble). _In case I got bored_, I borrowed Magical Creatures of Australia _which included the famous dreamtime snake, _A History of Moolawa, _about the national school of Australia, and _1001 magic tricks _a muggle book many witches and wizards found amusing.

As much as I wanted to learn about how to help my parents, I was quite interested in the _A history of Moolawa_ book_, _and so opened it up first.

_Moolawa was a school developed only in 1837. It was founded by William Hardwicke, who wanted a place for anyone with magical ability to study without having to go abroad. Moolawa, which translates into light, is a multi-gender school, divided into five houses._

I read the book for roughly three hours before I decided to explore the rest of Malar Quay. I walked past several cafes, two book shops (both of which I lingered in for…well…a while) a couple of stores selling robes, and a post office. There was only one shop selling wands – _Walker's wands._

The street I was following though, became narrower and narrower. Soon it was just a thin alleyway. I continued to follow the path, but although it was daytime, I couldn't help several different lines of thought running through my head, all ending with one word- _danger._

Of course I had no reason to think that, I was being paranoid. That's why I was feeling colder and colder. That's why I kept hearing footsteps, or seeing things peripherally. That's the reason that, when I turned around, a hooded figure was pointing its wand at me, right?

* * *

**Oooh, Hermione's in trouble. **

**Just so you know, I won't always be updating so regularly. Oh well, all the more time for you to review.**

**Next up: How will Hermione get out of this one? PLUS: Hermione meets Wendell Wilkins.**

**Cya**


	5. Wendell Wilkins

****

Wendell Wilkins

I was terrified. Then only thing that could make me more worried was if the hood wasn't in hot pink. Upon realising that, I almost laughed. But other than that, I was petrified.

I know I've been in worse situations before, but I had no idea who I was up against, or what spells I should be using. It was like the troll back in first year, all I knew was that I was alone and unsafe.

Like in the third year, when Ron was dragged under the whomping Willow, and we had to follow him. Then at the ministry in fifth year, the first proper battle I'd been in. At the very end of the sixth year, when I found out Dumbledore was dead.

When I should have been in my seventh year, knowing something had gone horribly awry at Bathilda Bagshot. I knew I had to save Harry, but I didn't know what was wrong. All the times we had to invade Voldemort's territory, all the times that I lay awake at night, wondering what could of happened to us, and what would happen to us tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that. Wondering when I'd die, how I'd die, where I'd die.

The battle of Hogwarts was different, because we had always been working towards it, and I had Ron and Ginny, even after Harry had supposedly died. But there was no doubt that the war was the most frightening, devestating, dangerous experience of my life. There was no doubt that I had made some enemies, one of which was coming after me now. And I was as shocked as I would have been when I was twelve, when I was fourteen, or sixteen, or any other time in my life. There's no way to get around it.

Of course, all of these thoughts went through my mind in a flash, and before I knew it I was pulling out my wand.

"Expelliarmus!" A lady's voice cried, and suddenly I had no wand.

"U-Umbridge?"

She laughed wickedly. It was worse than in fifth year.

"That's right. You shouldn't have come to Australia. What did you think you'd achieve?"

"I'm not telling you. Why are you here?"

"I was here for a holiday. I figure I deserve the break, coming straight from Azkaban. But I couldn't resist it. When I saw you walking right by my café. So I followed you. Silly girl, you should have stayed on my good side. All I was doing was trying to help you, like a mamma bear with her babies. But of course mudbloods like you weren't satisfied with that. Neither was Mr. Potter, so of course I didn't stand a chance against the ministry after the war. But now I'll have my revenge. Prepare to die."

"How long do I have?" I asked stupidly.

"I'll give you one minute."

I gathered my thoughts. I knew about wandless magic, several people had used it over the last century, including Dumbledore. I used every ounce of my energy, putting it towards the spell I had in mind – a simple Confundus should do it.

I closed my eyes, and wished with all my might that Umbridge would be confounded when I opened them, and then said the spell.

I opened my eyes. Umbridge wasn't doddering around like I'd hoped, but I'd done a reasonable job of wandless magic. I was at the _Victoria Rose._

I didn't know how or why I had gotten there, but I certainly didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

I looked at my enchanted watch – it was ten minutes to ten.

_Stop panicking, Hermione, it will work out fine. This guy will or won't be your Dad, and either you keep looking, or hug hima and ask where your mum is. It will all work out._

Impatient, I looked at my watch again. Still five minutes to go.

The door opened, bringing in with it a cold breeze. I looked up. Thank God it was Draco; I couldn't have waited any longer. He brought with him an old man who definitely was not my father. I was devastated, even though I knew that they had already contacted at least one other Wendell Wilkins. I hoped I wouldn't feel such loss the next time.

"Hello Granger. This is Wendell Wilkins."

"Hello." I replied politely, though inside I was crumbling. "I'm Hermione Granger."

There was an awkward silence. Malfoy cleared his throat.

"Sooo… do you have any questions to ask Wendell?"

"I'm sorry. But you aren't my father."

He smiled grimly and nodded.

"I didn't think I knew you. But I was told I wouldn't remember you, and I figured that I may as well try and help you." He looked nearly as ruined as I felt.

"Um, where do you live?" I hoped this man hadn't come far to me.

"I live just out of Sydney." I wondered why this man was so sad.

"Do you have any family?" I asked timidly.

"My wife die last year, and we never had any children."

I felt horrible. This man actually thought there was a chance that he had a child, and I was the only reason he had felt hope. Now it was gone.

"Well…it was nice meeting you. I'd better be going now; I figured I should do some shopping while I'm here."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Wilkins."

He left, but Malfoy hung back.

"So, you right for Friday?"

"Umm...yeah."

I had a question to ask Malfoy.

"Umm…you know how wizards and witches need wands?"

"Wow, I can see why you're top of the year."

"Well, I kinda…don't have one."

He snickered. Of course.

"You lost yours? Nice work, Granger."

"If you must know, I didn't lose it, it was taken from me."

"By who? Why would someone take a random piece of wood that just happens to look a bit like a wand?" Ha! Now Malfoy was confused.

"Well, another witch, for starters."

"Someone tried to take your wand?"

"Someone tried to kill me."

"Do you know who?"

"Remember in fifth year, when Dumbledore was fired, and so our principal was Umbridge?"

"Yeah?" He didn't get it.

"It was Umbridge."

"Yeah…oh."

I'd never seen Malfoy so slow.

"How did you get away?" Trust Malfoy to show interest in the story of how I almost died. Again.

"A bit of wandless magic." No need to share the details.

"Well, I guess you'd better come with me."

He apparated to a large, white mansion.

"Where on Earth are we?"

"My house. I've got a room you can have. Make the most of it, I bet it's the best place you've seen in your life, other than Hogwarts."

I didn't want to satisfy him with the truth.

"So I can stay here?"

"No where else to go. And you don't have a wand, someone needs to protect you."

"I'll go get a new wand tomorrow."

"Still, stay here. You're not that awesome, you're going to need help. Besides, this place has protective charms on it you couldn't dream of.

"Does it have muffliato?"

"Muffliato?" he frowned, but recovered quickly. "Yeah, sure, we have everything."

"What does it do?"

"It sends anyone who goes near it to Albania," he guessed randomly, with the look on his face that says: yeah sure, I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm sure a stupid mudblood like Hermione Granger won't pick that up because I'm Draco Malfoy.

Well, at least something like that.

"No where near. It muffles sound." I flipped my hair. "Score one for Hermione Granger," I said, my voice low.

"My idea was so much better"

* * *

**Done!**

**Sorry about any mistakes you might find, it is freezing here, so my fingers keep bumping the wrong keys. I stuffed up twice just in the author's note so far.**

**The next chapter has potential to be really good, so if I take forever to update, I'll be looking at wand lore. Or there's my excuse, anyway.**

**See you all.**

**Neva2old4disney**


	6. Confessions

**Confessions**

Waking up wasn't like in all my old books, where the character spent ages trying to figure out where they were.

When I woke up, I knew exactly where I was. And I hated it.

I slid out of bed and somehow found my way to the kitchen, pouring myself some Special K (oh, what a nice change from the usual cornflakes.) I had no idea where to eat it, so sat down on the floor with my legs crossed; trying to seem like this was the norm for me.

Of course it was only a matter of time before Malfoy walked out, and of course he nearly stepped on me.

"What are you doing, Granger?"

"Eating breakfast, if you don't mind."

"On the floor? And why are you eating cereal, the house elves could easily make you something better."

"They shouldn't have to" I replied, my face getting hot.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot you were all for house elf rights. So how many members has your club got then?"

"It's quality that counts, not quantity, Malfoy. But I'm sure you wouldn't know that."

He discarded my last remarked.

"So I'm sure Potter and Weasel are really fighting with you, then?"

"You know what, Malfoy; I don't know why I'm bothering. Just take me to get a wand please."

"You're staying here, afterwards."

"I can easily protect myself."

"You could go missing, which could land me in all sorts of trouble."

"Maybe you deserve to be in trouble. I'm sure you think trying to capture Harry was heroic, but I don't. And the ministry agrees."

"You think I'm proud of being with You-know-who? You think that's a memory I cherish?"

"You sounded quite proud of yourself at the time."

"I was sixteen, Granger. Your own Dumbledore was planning to take of the world at my age."

"He thought better of it. Have you?"

"That's my point, Granger! Two years can change someone. Two years has certainly changed me!"

"Give me proof." I was starting to feel a bit guilty. I hard only started the argument for the sake of starting the argument, but he was taking this really seriously. I didn't stop though; I needed answers, and he needed someone to give them too.

"I let you into my house."

"You were just saying that it was only to keep yourself safe."

"Well…I'm not talking to my father."

"How does that help anyone?"

"Help anyone? Look at my job, Granger. I'm helping wizards and muggles _alike_ to find their families. Isn't that enough for you?" Malfoy had really lost it. "I'm trying to mend some of those families I helped tear apart. Do you think my parents like the idea of me helping muggles? Of course not, I'm doing it because it seems right."

He sat on the floor next to me.

"When I was forced to use the cruciatus curse on other students, it nearly killed me. But I was too much of a coward to stand up to the Carrows. When the Dark Lord tried to make me kill Dumbledore – Dumbledore! He nearly had me then - Dumbledore that is. Standing on top of the tower. He offered me a place to hide, somewhere my mother and I would be safe. Hell, he even offered a place for my father. I couldn't kill him after that!" But Snape could, and he did!"

It was too much for me to be as cruel now.

"Dumbledore was going to die anyway."

"How did you know?"

"Before Snape died, he told…well, he kind of…talked to Harry, I suppose you could say."

"What did he say that could make any difference?"

"Think, Draco. Dumbledore's hand. He found one of Voldemort's -"

"Don't say the name!"

"- Old rings. He put it on, without realising its curse. He only had a year to live."

"If Snape knew that, why did he bother killing Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore knew you were meant to kill him. But how could he let a sixteen year-old such as yourself kill him? Dumbledore knew how wrong people can be, and what mistakes people can make at such a young age. He knew that you causing his death would mean something to you, something it shouldn't. If you had killed Dumbledore, you would have thought yourself invincible. You would have been proud to be a death eater. Dumbledore didn't want that. He let made Snape vow to kill him, without giving you the chance. But before he left, he left a message with you that you would carry forever. A kind of handprint on your heart."

"But it didn't matter. I still went back to Voldemort's, and tortured students. And then, on the last night, I tried to capture Potter."

"But you didn't."

"No. Because I didn't have the skill. And because Harry saved my life. Twice. I knew it was you the second time, too. But he didn't save Goyle's" His voice cracked.

"Goyle was the closest thing I had to a friend. He and Crabbe, we had known each other for life. When he died, that's when I realised how fast things were changing."

"It's okay," I said, knowing it would change nothing. I was feeling helpless.

"It isn't though. When Goyle died, there was something else. I was horrified by the small amount of grief I felt. I felt sorry for me, but not for him. What is it to stop me from becoming the next (he swallowed) Voldemort. Isn't that one of his trademarks?"

"Two things. One, I won't let you. You know that." He nodded.

"One, I won't let you, and two, you don't have the skill."

He smiled.

"But honestly, two, you're stronger than that."

He looked at me.

"It doesn't take much to be evil. You just have to hold your feelings in, close up to anything. It's so easy anyone could do it. But to be good is a challenge. I know you like challenges. To be good, you need to share your grief and doubts. You need to trust people, and support them, and in turn, accept their love. You're already part way there. You aren't going to be evil now, Draco, because I won't let you."

He smiled again.

"Thanks," he said weakly. I briefly wondered how many times he had said that word.

"Okay, let's go to Malar Quay. I need a new wand."

* * *

**Okay, so I didn't have the promised wand scene, but I think that this was just as important.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, or Wicked who I borrowed a quote from. If you look hard, you might find it.**

**By the way, Hermione knew so much because Harry told her and Ron everything.**

**Next up: She will get a new wand. **_**Then**_** meet Wendell Wilkins number two. Is he the right one?**

**Please review people. I have a question for you: Do you like Disney movies? Which ones are your favourite? And which song is your favourite?**

**Or if you hate them, give me a reason.**

**Neva2old4disney**

**P.S: I mean the animated ones like Pocahontas and Aladdin and Hercules if you didn't know. Or care.**


	7. Walker's Wands

**Walker's Wands **

"Walker's wands, how may I help you?"

I almost burst out laughing, but managed to contain myself. There wasn't exactly anything funny about the matter, it was just that this place was the exact opposite of Ollivander's. It was open, well lit, beautifully decorated and clean. And they had a _secretary._ It seemed very efficient, though.

"Umm…I'm here to get a new wand?"

Was that not what everyone said?

"We'll get someone with you right away."

I fixed my eyes on a fly on the wall. Maybe this place wasn't so perfect after all. It travelled further down the wall then flew to the desk. The poor thing was probably trying to escape, but couldn't find is way out. Its days might end when just trying to ask for help from an impatient customer.

"Would you like to read this brochure while you're waiting?"

A_ brochure? _This was getting better and better.

_Walker's wands is a family business passed over six generations. At one time only one family member makes wands, one studies wand lore and one matches wizards and witches to the appropriate wand, assuring the best in each area._

_This brochure contains a brief history of wand lore, how to find the perfect wand; meet the staff and other information._

I decided not to read the brochure – a first for me.

"This place is something different," I commented.

Malfoy smiled. "I like Ollivander's better, but this place will do - Ollivander is creepy."

"He was good to us."

"He was alright, I guess.'

"I think the whole family business thing is a bit weird, but anyway."

"Heaps of people are in family businesses, though."

"I know, my parents were. I just think that wand lore is something you should only study if you are _that_ kind of person. Not someone that is bred for the job." I blushed at my bad choice of words. "I just mean – oh, never mind."

"You may enter," said the secretary.

I walked in like told, and lingered awkwardly by the doorway. Apparently Malfoy had chosen not to come in.

"G'day," said a truly Australian man. "I'm Mike Walker, and I'll find the perfect wand for you. But first, some measurements"

It seemed that despite cultural and other differences, Mike Walker's methods were quite similar to Ollivander's.

Almost an hour later, I walked out with a wand made of the same wood as my old wand – vine, with bunyip hair.

I was at first unsure of bunyip hair, but after doing some research I discovered that a bunyip was a creature with an amazing history and that many legends were based on it. It seemed no different to trying a wand with unicorn hair, and the wand had 'chosen' me.

"Are you sure I can't go home now?" I asked Malfoy walking out.

"No way. I gave you my reasons, don't argue." Of course I could have easily out-debated Malfoy if we were talking about my safety, but I knew to him it was more important than that, so let it drop.

* * *

"So, how do you get people here, anyway?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. You sit down there and wait."

"How long will you be?"

"Not very."

Despite his response, it was another twenty minutes before he arrived, followed, once again, by a man who was not my father. I knew my father's face off by heart, and it was by no means similar to Wendell Wilkins number two's.

"I'm sorry, but we aren't related."

"Never mind." This man had a very Australian accent, but I could tell that it was at least partially fake. It was to overdone, and you could just detect an English layer underneath. He was rather happy too, which surprised me. "Didn't think I was, but I figured I should try to help. I said to myself 'You learn something new every day,' and I did. That just wasn't it.

This man talked almost as fast as me, and, for the first time, I could see how it would annoy and confuse some people. I liked it though.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you around."

"See you. Good Luck." And just like that he left.

I turned to Malfoy.

"Are there anymore leads?" I asked, my eyes pleading.

He looked…sympathetic. It actually took me a while to figure out what it was because I had never seen Malfoy like that before.

"I'm sorry, but there are no more Wendell Wilkins' in Australia that moved from England and is in his forties."

He worded this all very clumsily; I didn't understand what he meant.

"You mean, you can't find anyone?"

"I mean…we probably won't find anyone."

"But surely there are more Wendell Wilkins' in Australia? I found about a hundred W. Wilkins' on a white pages search."

"But out of those, how many do you think are Wendells? They could be a Wendy, or Whittier, or Winston, or any number of names. And, out of those, how many do you think are roughly forty-one, and moved to Australia from England. Not many, I'm sure."

A sense of despair started to fill me. Malfoy must have been wrong.

"So…my father's gone?"

"Well, he could have just moved."

"He would not have moved! I charmed him so that he would stay here until I lift the charm off him. His thinks that living here is all he ever wanted."

"Well, with that taken into account, it is very likely that he's dead."

It annoyed me how calmly he was talking about death. But I guess, being a death eater, he would know all about that.

_No, he's not a death eater! _A little voice shouted inside me. I knew that…I did. The fact I stuffed up so badly, had been so cruel angered me, even if Draco hadn't actually heard me. Every emotion felt infinitely stronger when the idea that my father could be dead dominated my mind and my body.

"He isn't dead! You just aren't looking hard enough!"

"Hermione, just think for a second. If he hasn't moved, and can't be found, what do you think would have happened?"

"I don't know, but soon enough he'll be able to tell you. I'll show you all."

I knew as I said that that I was wrong. I didn't have the strength or knowledge to go looking for my dead father; I knew it would hurt me too much. So I did the only thing that seemed sane at that moment; I turned around and left.

* * *

**Halfway through writing this chapter I realised that I have been saying that Hermione's parents came from America, not Britain. Sorry everyone – but I think I've fixed it now. If I've missed a spot let me know.**

**Please review everyone!**

**Cya**


	8. Memories

**Memories**

Of course, I could have gone home, let Ginny talk some sense into me. But I didn't think of that. I just did what I always did when I was upset – walked.

Sydney was too crowded to think straight, but somehow I managed to find myself a peaceful area somewhere. I didn't know if it was a real place or in my imagination, somewhere for me to escape. But either way, it was real to me.

The problem was this little 'rural' area was too much like home. The big picture was very different, of course, but many little details were the same. Everywhere I went reminded me of my father.

The pedestrian crossing reminded me of the first day of school. Mum was unwell so it was just me and Dad. We walked across the road holding hands, and there was a lollipop lady with a stop sign smiling at me.

"What do we do now?" I asked my Dad, but he had no idea. I couldn't bear being late for the first day of school, and immediately started crying. Dad took my hand again and walked me to the front office, and I was in class colouring in pictures in no time.

I walked across a small oval, like the one my Dad had taught me to play football on. It took me forever to get the hang of; I wasn't exactly the most co-ordinated girl in my class. I was never really a good player, but I learnt about all the different strategies, what people needed to do to win – all the brainy stuff. I always knew what to do; I just wasn't so good at executing it.

It didn't stop me from spending Sunday afternoons at the oval with my dad, though. No-one else was ever there, so I was spared from any embarrassment. It was just me and Dad.

When I went home mum always had a go at us for getting so muddy, but dad and I would just crack up laughing and tell her all about it.

I walked around the back, and went on a tiny pathway, fenced on both sides. One time, Dad and I went on a bike ride. I tried to show him a hill that a friend and I had once cruised down at top speed, but I couldn't find it. We looked everywhere until we ended up being lost. Finally, Dad found a 'secret passageway' that led to a street he knew.

I tried to take mum there, but we could never find it. It was dad and my special place.

I saw a hole by the footpath. Just your average hole that you can find anywhere, but right here, right then, it reminded me of my first pet. It was a tiny, fluffy dog, with brown and black mangled fur, and the sweetest demeanour.

Dad and I had been having a snowball fight, when we found the poor thing freezing in a hole. I persuaded Dad to let me keep him. I had to promise to feed him, give him water – everything was my responsibility. It was so hungry that it was eating the snow. The poor thing didn't realise that snow would only soothe his thirst.

I called him Chocolate, and for the next three weeks we were best friends. But eventually someone claimed him, and so I was left with my Daddy to comfort me.

Mum was there too, of course, but at that moment, all my thoughts were on Dad.

Then there was a letterbox that looked almost exactly like mine. I got my Hogwarts letter a mailbox like that. A week later, Professor McGonagall came. I liked Professor McGonagall, she seemed like she could teach me a lot. When she leaved, Mum was extraordinarily excited, though slightly perplexed.

Dad however, was upset. Though he wouldn't admit it, it was obvious that he didn't like the idea of me going away for so long. I was his only daughter, and I was well and truly a Daddy's girl. I remember Mum convincing him that it was okay for me to go. The day at the train station was one of the hardest times of my life. I was leaving for a new world, without my parents or any friends.

_If only I hadn't gone, my father would still be alive now. If only I wasn't a witch, I wouldn't have to face any of these problems. But then, if I wasn't a witch, I wouldn't have met Harry, or Ginny, or Viktor, or Ron, Parvati, Lavender, Cho, Luna, or…Draco._

The hardest part was when I happened to walk past a dental surgery. It brought back so many memories. I couldn't count the times that I had been in a similar surgery, having my teeth fiddled with, and the numerous times that my Dad would check each night to see if I brushed my teeth. I still couldn't understand why he didn't let me do that with magic.

The rain reminded me of the time I had said goodbye to my parents, sending them off in a plane. I was worried the plane would be the end of them, and perhaps it was. I would never know…

There, in the depths of despair, I made a decision. Even though my father was dead, I was going to find out why. It was the best I could do. At least that way, I could live and die knowing that I had put my father at rest.

_It may be you mother too…_

I immediately dismissed the thought. There was no way I could be an orphan.

Suddenly, I woke up. Well, I may not have been asleep, but I was back in the heart of the city. But I was still raining. And my parents…parent…was still dead.

Thinking back, it could have been unwilling magic. Like the first time, when I was eight. Another rainy day. I was climbing around on some rocks around the corner. My parents were at work, and didn't know I was there. Suddenly I slipped, and fell. I was high off the ground, and should have been badly hurt. I remember thinking '_I won't be able to walk. I'll have to lie there in the rain for hours before I'm found' _when I started flying. Well – not flying – but certainly soaring a bit. I landed gently. But the whole episode had scared me so much that I was afraid of heights forever.

Anyway, perhaps, in may depressed state, I had unconsciously taken myself to somewhere more peaceful, where I could be myself. In a weird, depressed way.

But wherever I had been, I wasn't anymore. I was on the footpath in Sydney about two blocks from the _Victoria Rose_ and soaking wet.

Someone touched my back. I would have jumped, but I didn't have the energy or will to.

"Shhhh, its okay," said a voice. It was almost boyish, but still, in a way, mature.

I turned over and saw Malfoy. Somewhere way in the back of my mind I realised it was the first time I had thought of Malfoy as being mature. But more importantly, and even in my horrid state, I could tell that he was feeling terrible, and my heart reached out to him. He wouldn't know what to do.

I was vaguely away of being taken by side-long apparition to Malfoy's place, where he put me on a lounge.

I sat up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," I said to Malfoy.

"It's only unfair, I upset you," he said grimly. I laughed weakly, and he looked offended. But his face soon cleared again.

"We – we do have some leads on your mother," he said hesitantly.

I looked at him, disorientated.

"Oh, I'll tell you in the morning," he sighed. Then he blurted something out.

"Umbridge was there. Near you, I mean. She was about to – but then she saw me, and I used a memory charm, but I don't think it worked, and then she disappirated."

I gathered from the information that she had nearly killed me.

"She'll get us eventually," I said darkly. I realised I was holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate in my hand.

"It's like the muggle game hot chocolate." Draco looked at me blankly. "One child stands in the middle of the playground, and the rest stand roughly twenty metres away. While the child's back is turned, the others run towards them. But as soon as that first chhild turns around again, all the other children have to freeze. If they get caught moving, they have to go to the starting line. If they don't, they continue, until someone taps the first child on the child on the back.

'Umbridge is sneaking up on us. If she gets caught, then she has to start again. If she doesn't she'll kill me." Harry and Dumbledore both always spoke calmly when they thought of their death. Apparently, though, I didn't have their courage. I started to cry again. Malfoy held me.

"The only way for us to win is to break the rules," I explained through my tears. "We have to pretend we're waiting for her to tip us, then turn around and grab her. We might be disqualified, but we'll be alive."

"Makes sense," he said. "We'll figure something out." He raised his mug. "To the hot chocolate method"

I stared at him blankly. I wasn't sure if he was being tactless, or trying cheer me up with a really lame joke, but I was sure that I was too tired to get it.

"I'm going to bed," I announced, and started walking upstairs.

* * *

**Hey, sorry I haven't written in so long. I'm not gonna say there's no excuse 'cos there is, but I won't bore you by listing them all.**

**It wasn't that long though, and this chapter's a bit longer than usual.**

**Review if you want me to start writing frequently again.**

**Neva2old4disney**


	9. No Longer Alone

**No Longer Alone**

The next day, things were mildly better. In a way I felt guilty how I had managed to get over my father's death so quickly. But the fact was that I hadn't seen him in so long, and I was so used to the idea that he was dead. Draco even said that he had found links to my mother.

I was still deeply sad over his death, but it was something that I only let myself feel when I was alone, late at night. Sometimes Draco would walk into my room and hug me if I was crying, but the next morning we would 'forget it ever happened.'

And I had to focus on my own fate now.

Although the 'hot chocolate method' was good in theory, catching Umbridge was harder than I had expected.

We needed bait. That would be me.

We needed reinforcements. I knew that it used to just be me, Ron and Harry, but I had to distance myself from Ron so he could find someone else in peace. I didn't really want to ask Harry, because I thought it might offend Ron. Of course Ginny would be in Australia seconds after she got my owl, and I decided that George should come too, because he and Umbridge were old friends, but we were still short of people.

It was hard for me to do this, but I decided to owl Angelina, Alicia and Katie. I still don't know why, we were never the best of friends, but I think it might have had something to do with Fred. I think that if he was still alive, he would've wanted to have a go at Umbridge, so I figured I should let his friends do the same.

Draco wasn't able to contact as many people. Well, strictly speaking, he was only able to get contact with Blaise Zabini. I knew he had more friends than that, but when I asked he just muttered something about Pansy and Crabbe, then walked off. I got the picture that he finally realised they weren't decent friends, but didn't want to admit it.

But by the end of the week, we had a small group of George, Ginny, Alicia, Angela and Katie. It wasn't much in size, but everyone was extremely skilled, and as far as we knew it was only Umbridge, anyway.

It was to my shock that Fleur 'popped in' on Friday with baby Teddy.

I looked at Ginny, and she smiled.

'Did you think I would leave the poor boy with Harry?" She had a point. Harry was great, but not exactly the best with babies. He spoiled Teddy too much.

"'Ermione, 'ow good to see you. I 'ope you don't mind my coming, but Bill vas called avay on an emergency, and I vas feeling lonely."

Fleur and I had become closer after the war, and I loved her, though I often questioned her choices. We were polar opposites. She was beautiful, but somewhat shallow, while I was…me.

"It is fine, Fleur, I'm glad to see you too. But surely you could do something with Teddy!"

She shook her head.

"Molly eez busy with Victoire and I vould not give 'im to 'Arry or Ron, as I'm sure you can understand. Eet seemed like zee best decision."

"Well, okay…but keep him out of the fight."

"Of course."

I turned back to everyone.

"So, I've been having some trouble with Umbridge. She isn't very forgiving. I was hoping you could help with 'operation hot chocolate,' which I think I explained to you in my owls. Any questions regarding that plan?"

Fleur seemed clued in, so I guess her and Ginny had been getting along better lately, enough for Ginny to give her the news. But I wasn't surprised she had some questions.

"Vill eet definitely be open? Zat café of yours?"

"Yes, it is a late night café. And it shouldn't be too crowded."

"And zere are muggles zere too?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, we need it to look like it is completely natural, rather than an ambush. Injuries should be minimal, though." I hoped so, anyway.

Katie asked the next question, to my relief. Fleur was so critical of everything. Though that could come in handy.

"Okay, so, explain to me how Umbridge won't recognise us. And why she's here."

I shrugged. These questions were easier.

"Umbridge came to Australia after she was released from Azkaban. She saw me in Malar Quay, and decided to follow me. And the disguises should be easy; we had to do something similar with Ron in the war."

"Okay, I have another question," Ginny said, which surprised me. We had discussed this several times over owl.

"Sure."

"Why is he here?"

I turned around, to realise Draco and Blaise were in the room. It was then that I remembered that I had conveniently 'forgotten' to mention Draco to anyone.

"Malfoy? Oh, umm, that's a long story." I laughed nervously, wondering why I hadn't anticipated that reaction.

Together we explained everything to the others, and then people went to bed. Fortunately, there were enough rooms in the house that everyone could sleep alone.

Slightly nervous, I walked with Ginny.

"How's Ron?"

"Ron…oh, ummm, he's good." Ginny was clearly preoccupied, which was never a good sign. Then she flipped her hair. "He's struggling, Hermione. I wouldn't ever blame you, but he's sort of started dating. But not seriously. Just for a day or two. Things have been hard since the war, and he's having trouble recovering."

She laughed, but without humour. She was clearly worried for Ron, as was I. It wasn't the Ron I knew.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but I couldn't-"

"I know. I was kinda hoping that Katie would visit sometime. But I guess that could get nasty."

"No, I guess that would work." I wasn't the best person to ask about relationships, but it seemed fine to me. "You should try it sometime. Get George to help."

"Mmm. Speaking of George, did you see him with Angelina?" Even I knew they worked well together.

"Sounds great. You're good at this."

"What about you and Draco?"

"What?" I tried to act as though I'd been caught off guard. But I knew Ginny would ask me.

Somehow, though, I didn't feel like saying my well-rehearsed speech.

"I don't know Ginny, I honestly don't. I like things how we are, but sometimes I wish for more."

"Does he know that?"

"Of course he doesn't. And you have to swear it will stay that way."

"You have my word." She said solemnly. She started laughing, but I didn't join in.

"Are you okay?"

I hadn't told Ginny about my search yet, but it all came out.

'My Dad…he's gone…I won't ever see him again."

"Oh, Hermione." She hugged me tight. "It's going to be okay." We both knew that it wasn't going to be okay, but her words comforted me. I wondered why I hadn't told her sooner. She hugged me for a while, and then hopped up.

"I'm sorry, I need the bathroom."

Being in a Malfoy's house, she had one attached to her room. I could have waited, but I didn't want to. As soon as she left, so did I. She knew where my room was if she needed me.

I couldn't be alone so easily though. On my way to my room I ran into Fleur. She noticed I was sad, and I told her what was wrong. I managed to seem okay about it though. I would only cry when I was alone. Or with Ginny.

She took me to her room, and summoned two hot chocolates. I guessed she had already made them, but didn't bother to ask.

We talked for a while, but I knew what she would be getting at. Soon enough, she started asking questions.

"You look at Draco Malfoy differently, do you not? Do you like 'im?"

Like Ginny, I had grown close to Fleur over the years. After that time in Shell cottage, she was like an older sister. In fact, when Mrs. Weasley wasn't around, I went to her for motherly advice. Ginny, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley were my three points of reference when faced with a problem before, and it seemed that that much hadn't changed. Like with Ginny, I told Fleur everything.

She smiled. "You vill make your own decision. And, remember that you are 'Ermione Granger, and you are always right."

I blushed. Of course I wasn't always right, but those words coming from Fleur meant a lot. She was very critical, and as close as we'd grown, she wasn't one for compliments, unless she saw perfection. I liked it in a way though, because if you got a compliment for Fleur, you knew she meant it.

"Thank you, Fleur. I will remember that."

I got up and left.

* * *

_I was hurting everyone. Everyone was in danger but me, and I could do nothing about it. Ginny and Fleur were with Umbridge. Draco was facing Voldemort. My father was hanging off a cliff. I only had time to save one person. I walked towards my father, but the faster I walked, the further away he became. I turned around to save Draco. I killed Voldemort, and Draco saved Ginny and Fleur, killing Umbridge in the process. I turned to the cliff but my father was losing grip. He let go._

_Falling…falling…falling…_

* * *

That night it was Ginny who found me and held me, comforting me while I cried.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Your father's happy now. You'll be okay."

I felt guilty. Guilty that my father was dead because of me. Guilty that I hadn't told Ginny about Malfoy to start with. Guilty that, though Ginny had survived in my dream, I chose Draco instead of her.

I saw a shadow in the doorway, and looked up. Draco was standing there. Just for a second, then he left, leaving me to wonder if he'd ever been there at all.

Ginny kept comforting me, not noticing anything.

* * *

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed last chapter, keep them coming, they're a really great way for meet to start my day.**

**Cya soon**

**Neva2old4disney**


	10. Monica Wilkins

** Monica Wilkins**

Although escaping Umbridge and avoiding death was _my_ first priority, apparently the same could not be said for Draco. He was, of course, thinking of me when he set up another meeting with another one of my 'parents' but I didn't think I could handle it yet. However, he organised the meeting, two days before we would put our 'hot chocolate plan' into action.

'This time, I took the liberty of choosing the location. It is somewhere close to where this Monica lives. Well, halfway between where the two of you are, anyway. I'm afraid she's in for the longer drive though.' He laughed. 'I've found somewhere nearby we can apparate to. Of course, we'll have no idea who she is, but she assures us she'll be in a black skirt and a colourful blouse.'

That didn't really narrow things down much, but I thought I'd recognise my own mother, whatever she was wearing.

'Okay, I'm ready.'

He told me the location and I apparated there. I was alone for just a few seconds, and then he appeared about ten feet away from me.

We were in a beautiful, green park that must have filled up half the city. It had a large, old-looking clock in the centre, and a lot of statues and war memorials. I decided that this was somewhere I'd like to visit again someday.

'Weren't we meant to apparate somewhere out of the way?' We couldn't be seen by muggles for obvious reasons.

'Yes, I must have gotten the address slightly wrong. I didn't do too bad a job, though – the ice-cream parlour's over there."

I looked where he was pointing – it was an old-fashioned building called 'Annie's Ice-cream Parlour'

'Ummm…it looks like a muggle building.' I loved the look of the place, but I was certain that no matter how much Draco had changed, he wouldn't have picked a muggle café over a wizarding one. However, Draco surprised me.

'Well, of course…' He paused, waiting for me to realise the obvious. I didn't get it.

'Either this lady is your mother, or a random Monica Wilkins we picked off the street. Either way, it is extremely likely that she is a muggle, and taking her to a random wizard café would freak her out slightly.'

'Ohhh.' My father's death must have made me slower.

We walked across to 'Annie's', which seemed very popular among the muggles, and slid into a booth with hot pink seats, waiting for Monica Wilkins to arrive.

Only a few minutes later, a lady walked in with a black skirt and floral blouse. I was once again washed over with disappointment – this lady was too old and tired to be my mother, she looked too sad. Her hair was greyer than my mother's had been, and her posture made her seem short. Draco and I walked over to her, Draco sensing my dissatisfaction and giving me a squeeze on the arm.

'Excuse me, are you Monica Wilkins?' I asked in a tone that I hoped was polite.

She turned to me and nodded. I smiled. This lady was my mother. Despite her stance and her hair, she was definitely my mother, I had no doubts now.

'Could you please come and sit down over here?' My mother followed mutely.

We sat back down in our out-of-the-way booth, and my mum followed me. Draco looked at me, confused, as I pulled out my wand and reversed the charm I had made over two years ago.

'What is that?'

I felt my heart crumble when I realised that my mother, _my own mother, _might not remember anything. What would my life be like if I didn't have the right spell? Would I even be allowed to explain to her what I was, or would I have to keep this secret from her.

I turned to Draco. It seemed as though I had been doing that a lot lately.

'It's not working!' I cried. 'She doesn't know who I am.'

'What spell did you use?'

I explained to him about the complex charm I had used to fool my parents for as long as they lived, or until someone counterd it.

'It is reversible, isn't it? The spell book I used says it was. It said that-'

'It is reversible' Draco said, cutting me off before I could panic too much. 'But it must first wipe out all the memories gave your mother, then it must start at the beginning of her life and restore all her previous memories, until it gets to when you charmed her. Then she will still remember the events she went through as Monica Wilkins, but from a different perspective.'

'I think I get it. So there will be a time when her memory is completely blank?'

'Yes, for about half an hour she will be almost like an inferi. But by this time tomorrow, she will be her normal self.'

'So, the past two years – she will remember those like you remember things happening to a certain character in a movie, rather than happening to her?'

'More or less, yes. So we may as well go home now, and take her with you.'

'You do realise that I can hear everything you say,' my mother said. 'And she is a cat's mother.'

I groaned, my mum had just used my least favourite expression. 'She is a cat's mother' made no sense, and wasted everyone's time. But I was glad in a way, because it proved that she was still herself. Only my mother would have a go at a perfectly random stranger about grammar. Well, I would too, of course.

'Excuse me, but you'll have to come with me now, Mrs. Wilkins.' Draco said. 'Mrs. Wilkins?' Mum wasn't responding.

'Could she have started the process earlier than we thought?' I asked.

'No way, something's wrong.'

I completely lost it, then. I didn't want to lose my only living relative, it wasn't fair.

'Umbridge,' Draco murmered, trying not to attract any attention. 'I can't believe we didn't notice her – she's just over there.'

Before speaking another word, I conjured up a patronus. The little otter smiled at me. I didn't smile back – I'd never really liked otters. They were always so playful and carefree; it was though they were teasing me. There wasn't a moment in my life that I didn't wish I could be less like me, and more able to have fun and enjoy life. It was as though Merlin was purposely playing a joke on me, deciding to have this otter jump around in front of me and remind me what I wasn't. Or maybe it was a reminder to let go a little, something that upset me just as much. It was stupid, I hated one of the world's cutest creatures, but I guess that's just the way it is.

'Please come quickly, we are in trouble. Go to Annie's ice-cream parlour, and hurry!' I said to it, and it left quickly, delivering the message to Ginny, Fleur and the others. I didn't bother telling them somewhere else to apparate, it was clear we'd have to use magic in front of all these people anyway, so time was more important that discretion.

Meanwhile, Malfoy was confronting Umbridge 'Stupefy!' he shouted, and she ducked. I worried that Malfoy would do something stupid, perhaps an unforgivable curse.

'Crucio!' she responded, nearly hitting me.

'Don't you dare touch her!' Draco shouted - a comment which would have been flattering if we weren't in danger.

While he was attacking Umbridge – just slightly too viciously – I quickly stupefied every nearby customer, so that none could escape before we could perform a memory charm on them. Things were different to in the war; we could get into big trouble if word spread. Then I joined in with Malfoy, using slightly less dangerous curses.

'Avada Kedavra!' Draco shouted.

'Draco, No! You can't kill her, or we could be charged for murder!' I don't think it sunk in, because we were both to busy dodging spells sent out by Umbridge. Our luck couldn't continue forever though, and eventually Umbridge hit Draco with a cruciatus curse.

It wasn't because she was more powerful than the two of us combined, we could have attacked her, but we didn't get a chance to discuss any strategies, and while we were being cautious, she was by no means afraid of breaking the law, she just wanted to get rid of us.

So Draco was writhing in pain, like so many others throughout the war, and all I could do was stand there and watch. I could have – should have – hit her then, and it would be over with. But I was worried about how my actions could cause her to muck up. And if I failed, she could take her anger out on Draco.

Then, the bargaining began.

'Your mother isn't dead, Hermione. If I were to release her from her spell, she would be okay. It wouldn't take much, just a deal with you.'

I was afraid then. Either she would take Draco's life or mine. To choose between Draco and mum– something that made my heart nearly stand still – would be impossible. How could I choose between the years of love and devotion that my mother gave me and the life of a man who had become a best friend, and perhaps even more? It reminded me of at least one of my nightmares. Almost all of my nightmares were about making decisions, and several had Draco in them.

The second option made my blood curdle just as much. I would have to sacrifice my own life. It seemed so obvious. If I didn't my mother would die, and possibly Draco too. So really I should sacrifice my life.

If I did let Umbridge kill me, I would die. I was facing that obvious yet unbelievable idea. That I could lose my life, even to save others, was inconceivable. And if I did die, where would that leave the other two. Maybe Draco would be able to escape, but my mother had no chance, unless Umbridge was somehow willing to let her go.

As much as I wanted to ignore the facts, I knew what I had to do.

'Do you want…me?' I asked, as though I'd just figured this out.

She laughed wickedly but didn't answer, so I took it as a yes.

'Oh, okay, I suppose' I said. Soon I wouldn't have to act, soon it would be over, I just had to let go…

'Aren't you going to kill me?' I asked.

'Oh, no, not yet. I thought I'd invite a few friends along to see the death of Hermione Granger, the first to die of the golden trio!'


	11. Death Eaters

**Death Eaters**

Three figures came out from the shadows. I hadn't noticed them, and consequently had forgotten to stupefy them when I froze all the muggles.

I recognised from the WANTED posters that they were Thorfinn Rowle, Nott and Mulciber, three death eaters that hadn't yet been captured after the second wizarding war. I couldn't believe that they had finally come out of hiding, and yet no-one could capture them.

'You have to free my mother first,' I declared, hoping I sounded a lot braver than I felt.

'I do believe that you are outnumbered, Hermione, so you are in no place to make conditions. I have my plans for your mother, and you aren't going to be able to stop me. In fact, I plan to take over the entire wizarding world, having learnt a trick or two from previous masters.

It was about then that everyone else showed up. Apparently they took so long because Fleur had to take Teddy to Molly Weasley's house. Then Harry and Ron had insisted on coming after finding out I was in danger (something Ginny and George had tried to keep from them) so it took them a while to get to us.

Ginny and Alicia took down Mulciber while George and Angelina fought Nott, Katie and Ron fought Thorfinn, leaving Harry, Fleur and Blaise to fight Umbridge.

I hate to admit it, but wasn't much help. I randomly aimed a few spells at people, but I could see that I wasn't really needed, so instead I just went to Draco. He was sitting up, but you could tell that he wasn't well, so I quickly muttered a few spells to heal him. He then stood up, somewhat dizzily, and by that time the three death eaters had been stupefied and Umbridge was standing in the middle of the room, wrapped in tight ropes, able to speak only when we gave her permission. I walked over to her.

'How do I free my mother?'

I waited for an answer, but none came. Clearly, Umbridge wasn't going to give up that easily. Draco walked over.

'Let me help,' Draco said, his voice so low only I could hear, either because he was being secretive or was too tired to talk any louder. I wasn't sure if it was the wisest idea, but I nodded in response.

'Leglimens!' he shouted.

'Where did you learn to do that? I asked. He ignored me.

He concentrated for a few minutes, and then turned around to where my mother was standing.

'You're mother should be okay now, and the charm you performed was still working, so she should be herself tomorrow.'

'Where did you learn to do that?' I repeated.

'There were some positives about being a death eater,' he replied, and the matter was closed.

I walked over to Ginny, who frowned at me.

'You should have said something to him,' she scolded, as though she were the older of us. Sometimes I wondered if she was, just because of the way she was so sure of herself.

* * *

Harry and Ron soon left with Umbridge and the others, taking them to Azkaban. Ron wasn't talking to me, but Harry was.

'I hope you don't mind I didn't ask you for help. It's just because I didn't want Ron to think there was a chance of him and I being together. And I couldn't ask you, but not him.'

'It's okay, Hermione. I had my hands full anyway. I just had to make sure you were okay. And I couldn't let my fiancée run off without me.'

'What?' I asked, after thinking for a second. Ginny came and stood next to me.

'Surprise!' she shouted, as though she were a little girl who had made her mother breakfast in bed for her birthday.

For what was probably the first time ever, I squealed with excitement. I'll probably never squeal again, either, but I was ecstatic for Ginny and Harry. I rounded on Ginny.

'You didn't tell me?'

'You didn't tell me about Draco.'

I sighed. 'That's because there was nothing to tell.' _I_ probably sounded like a kindergarten teacher who was try to explain to a student for the tenth time that 200 _didn't_ come straight after 100, because that was how I felt.

'We both wanted to be around when you find out,' Harry explained. 'Anyway, Ron and I have to go now, bye.'

'Take care of Ron,' Ginny and I said at almost exactly the same time.

'Don't worry, I will.' Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek, and left just a second before Ginny shouted out 'See you soon!' I don't know if he heard her or not, but it didn't seem to matter.

'When will you be going?' I asked Ginny.

'Fleur and I will have to go soon, god knows how Mum's going to cope with Teddy and Victoire and Ron _and _Harry.' She laughed. 'What about you?'

'I don't know about travelling long distances with my mother yet, and besides, there are some things I need to sort out.' I looked around at the mess we had made and only partially cleaned up. 'Probably soon, though, tomorrow or the next day. We might stay a while, and have a proper holiday. And -' my voice faltered – 'I need to see my father's grave.

Ginny hugged me.

'I think we should go' she said to Fleur over my shoulder. They left, and after a while I managed to turn around to find out that only Alicia and Katie were there.

'Where are the others?" I asked.

'Malfoy and Zabini are just around there,' Katie pointed in the opposite direction, 'and George and Angelina took off somewhere. I think they said something about Paris.' She and Alicia laughed, and soon I joined in.

'Well, I'll have to go now,' Katie announced. 'I hope I'll see you around, Hermione.' I'm no Ginny, but I thought that there might have been a hidden meaning in her words, something about Ron. I wondered what Ginny had said to her.

Katie disappirated and Alicia left soon afterwards.

I helped Draco and Blaise clean up, then went home (meaning Draco's house) with my mother.

* * *

I woke up screaming again that night, and Draco was sitting next to me looking very worried. He got worried easily though.

I rubbed my eyes, and looked around. We were in an enormous, beautiful room that I didn't recognise.

'Where are we?'

'The grand ballroom. You must have sleepwalked. It took me forever to find you. I thought someone had come and taken you.' I realised why he was so worried. I changed the subject.

'Do you ever use this room?'

'Never. I don't exactly host a million parties.' Not for the first time, I wondered how many friends Draco actually had.

'Why is it here?'

'You never know what might happen.' He stroked a bit of my hair behind my ear.' Do you want to dance?'

It was the strangest thing to be doing at three o'clock in the morning, perhaps that's why I said yes.

We danced to imaginary music. I didn't know what song was in his head, but I pretended we were dancing to 'Once upon a December.'

The singer in my head got to 'someone holds me safe and warm' for the second time, when Draco leaned towards me and pressed his lips to mine. It was a beautiful moment, though it didn't last for long. We sat down and talked, then. He played with my hair, and I hummed the tune of my song.

'What song is that?'

I told him the name, and vowed silently that I would one day show him Anastasia, Snow White, and any other similar movie that I could find.

It had been an exhausting day, though, and soon my light burned out. I fell asleep in Draco's arms, the most clique and romantic moment I could think of.

* * *

I didn't really know what I was going to say to my mother. What do you say to someone after you bring back a memory that you wiped in the first place? I didn't know of to many similar cases. I just lay on the lounge reading My Sister's Keeper' by Jodi Picoult when Draco appeared at the door, my mum beside him.

I ran and hugged her.

'Mum, I haven't seen you in so long. I'm so sorry, I had to do this and…'

'Shhh, it's okay, you can tell me all about it in a minute. I'm so glad to have you back.'

'Me too.'

I sat down and told her every detail of my life since the moment I had seen her off at the airport.

'I'm sorry I didn't come looking for you sooner mum, it's just that I had school to go to, and I had to sort things out with Ron, and I had to wait until it was safe, and I missed you the whole time, it's just-'

'It's okay 'Mione, I know.'

'So…what happened to Dad?'

My mum sighed. 'We were on the plane, when we heard a warning. The plane was going to crash, and they didn't have enough parachutes. I managed to get one but he didn't.' Tears were running down her cheeks. 'I wasn't going to let him die without me trying to save him, of course, and we both used the same parachute, as well as one other passenger, a young girl. The parachute couldn't take our combined weight, so your father let go, and fell to his death. It was quick, and what he did was heroic, but I wish he hadn't left me behind.'

We both cried for a while, and Draco brought out more hot chocolates. I just sat there in silence for a while, both mournful and slightly happy that my father had died naturally, and not because of the world of magic that I had introduced him too. Though I still blamed myself, it wasn't quite as much of my fault as I had thought.

'What happened to the little girl?'

'Oh, the poor thing's parents died in the plane crash. I adopted her, she was my only company.'

I had always wanted the sister, and cheered up knowing that I now had one.

'What is she like?'

'She's about eight years old, and her name is Pearl. She has pale skin and silvery-blonde hair – she's really beautiful. And I'm pretty sure she's a witch Hermione, strange things have happened to her. She fell off the parachute, but hovered until we got to where she was so she could grab back on. She also has some strange ideas of things, and was confused with how a lot of our things work. She's very quiet though, and won't tell me anything about her past. Sometimes I wonder how much she remembers. But she's the sweetest child'

I was pretty sure that Pearl was a Veela, and I already loved her, because Mum was speaking as though she was an angel. I always trusted my mother's judgement.

'You can see her if you want, she's staying with the sister of a friend who lives nearby.'

'Then can she come home with us?'

'Definitely.'

* * *

**I'm nearly finished now, there is only one chapter left. I'm also in the process of editing this story, so if you've spotted any mistakes, please tell me.**

**Reviews would be great, if you have any suggestions of how you want things to end, please tell me, because I'm still toying with a few different ideas.**

**Any other reviews are also welcome, I love them all.**

**Cya**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Last week, George and Angelina got married. Everyone thought they were a perfect match, and couldn't wait for it to be official. Mrs. Weasley was at her worst, making sure everything was perfect, just like it should be, for her son's wedding. I suppose that she wanted at least one wedding to go right. Bill's had ended as a complete disaster, and who knew when she'd next get the chance to host a wedding.

I think that the wedding was bittersweet, because as lovely as the occasion was, it couldn't be the same without Fred. This was meant to be the happiest moment of a man's life, yet how could it be after all of the wartime devastation.

Even four years after the final battle, we were still recovering. However, things continue to get better all the time, and I think that although there is a part in everyone that has been changed forever, things are beginning to seem normal again.

My mother moved back to England with Pearl and lived near me. I don't think we will ever be as close though, she had missed out on so much. It was like the soldiers that came back after the world war – things had changed, and many people couldn't handle it. We still love each other greatly, but I can't forget all those times I would turn to Mrs. Weasley, or Ginny or Fleur, rather than going to my mother. Now I can go to my mother, but her opinion is no longer the only one of value to me.

However, I'm delighted to have found my mum, and we are growing close every day. I hope that, like the Weasley's have recovered, we too will soon adjust our lives. They will never be the same as before the war, but they may be, in some ways, better. I learnt a lot from our months in isolation, and some things I need to unlearn, while others will stay with me forever.

It seems stupid that I am summing up my war experiences now, four years later, but I didn't feel like I could until things were at least slightly back to normal.

At least Ron has pulled himself together. He and Katie have been together for a while, and I don't see any signs of them breaking up soon. Well, that's what Ginny has told me, anyway.

Harry and Ginny still haven't married; I think they are just enjoying knowing that someday they will. I have no doubt that they were meant to be together though.

Draco and I are also together! I owe so much to him, including my life, and yet all he wants in return is my love, something which is so easy to give him. I don't feel like I need to write much about him now, because I hope you got to know him as well as I did throughout the story. He certainly plays a big part in my life though.

Apparently I still have nightmares, and often I have to go to his house for company. However, I don't think they are as bad, because I often don't remember them.

I'm finally finished, now. I've written down my story, and I hope that others will read it. I've always wanted to be a published author, and maybe it will now come true.

The only dark shadow in my life is the former death eaters and Umbridge. They were given fifteen years in Azkaban each, a fair sentence. But I have the feeling that they won't let me go, nor will they stop trying to kill Harry and Ron, until the day they die.

The only I remember my father telling me about a lieutenant that had fought in the jungle during the Second World War. After the war had ended, messages were dropped into the jungle telling the soldiers they could come out, but the lieutenant hadn't believed. He remained fighting in the war until he was found about thirty years late, because he simply refused to believe the war was over.

Sometimes I wondered if Umbridge and the others were like that, they simply refused to believe they had lost the war. Of course in their case it was different, because they had seen the war come to an end, and had been captured or fled because of it. But I guess there are some people who can never accept loss, and have to keep fighting until they are forced to stop.

**-/-**

**The End!**

**I'm sorry to anyone who thinks that this last chapter is too short, but I think the whole point of prologues is to tie up loose ends, and I think I've covered anything previously mentioned – though if I've missed something, let me know!**

**I'm proud to have finished these story, and thank you to everyone that encouraged me with their great reviews. Remember: just because the story has ended, it doesn't mean your reviews also have to.**

**I have to say thanx to nature love 95, my first and most frequent reviewer XD**

**I hope you all liked this.**

**Neva2old4disney**


End file.
